Ah, Hidup Ini Memang Indah
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Hari hari gazebo Sakura yang sedang sakit. "Uwaa! Nenas!" ONE SHOT. Don’t like, don’t read. R&R please?


Hola! fanfic ini gue edit karena orang yang bersangkutan hampir aja bisa baca ini, kalo ketauan mati dah gua!!

FF ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Re-L sendiri!! FF ini juga menceritakan kebodohan dan kebodohan author sendiri. Waktu nulis ini pun gue sempet membengkokkan flashdisk gue sendiri!!!! Uaaaaa!!! Huh, untung udah balik lagi...

Summary: Hari hari gazebo Sakura yang sedang sakit. Uwaa!! Nenas!! ONE SHOT. Don't like, don't read. R&R please???

Warning: OOC, gaje BANGET, strezz, sinting, gila, siapa dulu authornya! Re-L!! Ini fanfic juga lumayan bertele tele... kebanyakan inner

A/N: Sakura punya adik disini, cewe kelas 2 SMP, sedangkan Sakura sendiri kelas 3 SMA.

**Ah, Hidup Ini Memang Indah**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak enak badan, badanya panas, batuk, flu, ia menghipotesis (?) bahwa ia sedang demam.

"Huachoooooooooooooooooooooooooou!!!!"

"Lo kenapa? Flu babi?"Tanya Ino

"Enak aja! Lo kale, yang flu babi!"Jawab Sakura sewot sambil ngelap ingusnya-iih, gue ga begitu lho, ini dramatisasi, semua percakapan ini Cuma rekayasa gua-

"Kalo Ino bukannya flu babi, dia sakit flu burung..."Komen Temari

"Sialan lo! Lo kale, sakit flu kuda!"Teriak Ino kesal

"Tau ga! Lo yang nularin virus A ke gue!!"Teriak Sakura pada Ino

"Virus A? Maksud lo vitamin A?"Tanya INo

"Sekalian aja pake vitamin B, C, D, E"Ejek Tenten

"Dasar loe, virus A itu flu babi tauk!"

"Udah, udah, Sakura kan Cuma sakit flu biasa,"Ujar Tenten, lalu meletakkan tangannya didahi Sakura, memeriksa panasnya

"Weh! Panas! Loe demam ya?"

"Ho-oh"

"Kenapa ga dibilang dari tadi? Ayo kita ke UKS sekarang!"Ujar Hinata

"Nggak segitunya kale, gue Cuma demam biasa, ga usah khawatir gitu"

"Erm, iya..."

Tiba tiba Naruto dkk datang (Semuanya udah jadian) mendatangi pacar masing masing.

"OAAACHHOOOO!!!"Sakura bersin bersin lagi, kali ini sampai muncrat muncrat-digolok Sakura-

"IH! Sakura-chan! Loe kenapa? Kohg jorok banget sih!"Komen Naruto yang tangannya terkena muncratan bersinnya Sakura

"Sorry Nar, gue lagi ga enak badan aja.."

"Beneran? Nanti kalo tiba tiba lo pingsan gimana?"Tanya Sasuke care-lemes-

"Ah, ga papa kog, gue ga bakalan pingsan Cuma gara gara demam gini" (Kalo pacaran gue ga nulis aku kamu, males)

"Yakin?"Sasuke masih cemas-pingsan-

"H-m"Sakura meyakinkan pacarnya

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettt_, bel masuk berbunyi

"Kalo begitu, kita tinggal dulu ya."

"Bye"

Keesokan harinya (Dipercepat, author males ngetik, kondisi badan lagi ga enak), setelah Sakura mandi, ia merasa pusing dan mual, lalu ia berkata pada ibunya

"Bu, kayaknya hari ini Sakura ga bisa sekolah deh, rasanya pusing..."

"Oh, kalo gitu tidur sana, ntar blablablablablablablablablablablabla"Ibunya Sakura nyerocos pake kuah. (Emak gue bahkan ga nyuruh tidur... T_Twkwk)

Lalu Sakura berbaring ditempat tidurnya, lalu menelepon Tenten

"Halo Tenten? Hari ini gue ga pergi keskul, lo permisiin gue ya,.... hari ini kan yang ngajar pertama Kakashi-sensei, dia biasanya ga minta surat,... ya itu mah elo, gue bener bener pusing neh, bediri aja udah susah,... iya, iya, assalamualaikum"

"Weh, pusing banget..."

Sakura menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimutnya, lalu terlintas dipikirannya

_Wah, hari ini ada Agama!! Buset! Gue belum bikin prnya! Tulisan arab gue jelek bangeet! Untung gue ga sekolah hari ne,,, _

Ia terdiam sejenak

_Naujubillah! Hari ini kan kesenian! Bukan agama!! Walah dalah, goblok banget sih gue, gimana neh, __Kurenai-sensei bakal minta surat ato enggak ya, ya ampoeeenn!!!! Dosa apa gue bisa kayak giniiiiiiiiiiiiiii???_

(Disekolahnya, kalo ga ngasih surat, tapi Cuma dikasih tau aja, ntar kehadirannya Cuma ditulis A, alfa, and sebagai murid yang baik, Sakura mana mau dikasih alfa!!)

Setelah berpikir keras, ia pun tertidur, lalu terbangun pada pukul 10,

_Ah bodo amat, wong orang sakit, mau gemana lagi?_

Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengganti baju setelah menyadari kalau ia masih mengenakan baju sekolah, kemudian dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan kekamar orangtuanya untuk menonton TV, dikamarnya tidak ada TV, adanya TV untuk main PS. Lalu ia berbaring disofa santai ayahnya, sekarang ia hanya sendiri dirumah, ayahnya pergi keluar kota, ibunya bekerja, sedangkan adiknya, Yuuri, sedang sekolah (Today is Jum'at),

"Duh bawaanya pengen muntah terus neh... andai Sasuke-kun ada disini, dia pasti,,, pasti ngapain yah? Ah bodo amat, gue makin pusing"

Lalu diTV menampilkan iklan pop mie

"Blablablablablablablabla... akan berlibur ke disnilan!!"Ujar cewe cheerleader

"Buset disnilan? Ga malu ama umur?(?) perlu belajar lagi tuh, yang betul itu Disney Land (Baca:Disni len) buuuu!!!"Sakura komen sewot

Lalu keluar iklan XL, vidi Aldiano (Kya!!)

"Buset, Vidi ganteng bangeeett!!!"

Lalu muncul Alm Mbah Surip...

"I love you full, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

Sakura sweatdrop

Tak lama kemudian ia tertidur, sampai malam harinya ia terbangun dari tidur keenamnya hari ini karena sebuah sms dari hp bututnya, Asiafone yang sudah 10 kali jatuh dengan cacat dimuka, spesifiknya kacanya sudah retak, dan punya penyakit akut, suka mati sendiri.

From: Temari

Eh Sak, ge ngap loe? Cba tbak! Ultah sypa hri ni? Tw lo bsok, skul?

From: Sakura

Gw ga tw, da pa skul bsk? Klhatnx bsk gw ga skul deh, gw mash dmam, wkwk

From: Temari

Bsk ga skul!!! Lo aman kg! Guru2 bkal da rpat..

Sakura merasa senang, ia segera melaporkan pada ibunya (Masih ditempat tidur bergolek kayak orang mati-dicekik-)

"Bu, besok Sakura ga sekolah"

"HA??!!"Ibunya kelihatan shock, biasanya ibunya Sakura tak mengizinkan anaknya libur

"Iya, besok ga sekolah, guru rapat,"

"Oh, siapa yang ngasih tau?"Ibunya masih kelihatan ga suka.

"Temari, tadi dia sms"Sakura mulai merasa bosan diinterview oleh ibunya menyudahi percakapan

"Oh"Ia pun beranjak dari kamarnya lalu kekamar mandi (Sekarang pukul 16.34)

Time-skip....

Sudah tiga hari Sakura sakit, yang sudah tidak makan nasi selama dua hari, karena kehilangan selera makan gara gara penyakitnya, kini ia hanya tidur (Baca: bergolek kayak orang mati) disofa buluk milik keluarganya. Yang terpikir olehnya selama sakit ini hanyalah

_Coba aja ga ada sekolah, gue pasti bakal bisa hidup tanpa beban pr... gue bisa istirahat sebanyak yang gue mau... kalo gue dikasih tiga permintaan gue bakal minta _

_gue bisa make sihir! Jadi gue bisa bikin apapun yang gue mau_

_gue mau hp yang paling bagus fitur fiturnya_

_gue mau laptop yang bisa internet nonstop ga bayar, ga bisa rusak, semua lagu lagu difilter, ada scan untuk mencari lagu lagu yang kayaknya bisa gue suka!_

(Swear! Itu permintaan asli gue!!)

_And kalo gue udah bisa sihir, gue bakal sihir dunia ni ga ada sekolah, semua orang udah pinter aja! Apalagi gue! Trus gue bisa ketemu ama Emma and Daniel!!! Gue bakal __pindahin agama mereka keislam and gue bakal buat mereka menikah and mereka ngangkat gue sebagai sepupunya mereka!! Muahahahahahaha!!! Gue emang terlalu jenius!!!_

Sakura mulai berpikiran ngaco, sekarang sudah malam, besok adalah hari Senin, ia masih bimbang, sebaiknya ia sekolah atau tidak besok? Ia teringat akan sesuatu yang penting! Ada pr agama ama bahasa besok!! Ia segera mengambil bahan bahan buat prnya, lalu mengerjakannya,

_Gawat! Tulisan arab gue kan jelek! Mana udah lama ga nulis lagi! Tulisan gue pasti makin ancur aja!! Aduh!! Gue kog sial begini sih? __Mana gue baru bikin 2 biji! Dia kan ada 15!! Dengan kondisi fisik lemah begini gimana caranya??? Aduuhhh... MUOHHOHOHOHOHO!! WHAT SHOULD I DO??? WHAT SHOULD I DO???????!! Duh, gimana ya? Aduh! Gue malah makin pusing neh... oya!! Telpon Hinata yang rajin bikin pr aja!!_

"Halo Hinata? Kamu udah bikin pr bahasa?... aku ga ingat apa apa lagi tentang hiking waktu ituu!! Aku kan pelupa! (Pelupa kog dibangga banggain?) aku bener bener ga ingat, kita kemana mana aja waktu itu! Yang kuingat Cuma waktu capek sama kaki mau patahnya (Beneran lho! Kaki gue bener bener mau patah! Rasanya pegeeeeel bangggeeeett), besok aku pinjam ya, mau kusalin!... biarin aja empat halaman, pokoknya besok pinjam ya! Ohya, kamu udah bikin pr agama?... Udah? Ya aku sedang bikin, ada 15 kan?... apa? 20??!!!! Ohya iya ya... bye"

_Buteeeeeeeeeett!!!! Prnya ada 20 n bahasanya ada 4 halaman!!!! MUOHOHOHOHHO!! WHAT SHOULD I DO?? WHAT SHOULD I DOOO????? __Gue rasa ada baiknya gue ga sekolah, gue masih pusing, mana ada pr bahasa ama agama lagi!! tapi gue udah ga keliatan sakit lagi! Ohya!! Gue pura pura sakit perut aja! Lagian gue kan udah sakit perut dikit, gue emang jenius, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

Keesokan paginya...

Sakura terbangun karena alarmnya berisik, ia segera mematikannya, lalu melihat jam, sekarang pukul 05.38. ia kembali panik, pr ga selese, kepala pusing, perut makin sakit, (MUOHOHOHOHOO... sakit banget coy), tak lama kemudian ia tertidur lagi dengan SFX

"_Bangun tidur, tidur lagi, bangun tidur, tidur lagi,__ banguuuun, tidoer lagee"_

I love you full, HA HA HA HA HA HA

Kemudian ia bangun lagi, kemudian termenung menung gazebo, ibunya pun terbangun lalu beranjak ke kemar mandi, (Ia masih disofa buluk deket tv dikamar nyokap bokap and bokap masih keluar kota, nyokap dengan adek manja itu tidur sekamar, sedangkan Sakura biasanya tidur dikamar sebelah, gara gara pr agama tertidur disana)

"Sakura, ayo bangun, sekolah!"

"Sakit peruuutt..."

(Gue lupa apa kejadiannya setelah gue bilang sakit perut, yang pastinya gue dibolehin libur, MUUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!)

Keesokan harinya (Kog dipercepat? Kan udah gue bilang! Gue lupa!! Gue kan pelupa!!!), Sakura kembali bersekolah, pagi ini ia belajar dengan Pak Mister Kakashi, (Itu beneran panggilan yang dibuat temen gue buat tu bapak!), mula mula semuanya baik baik saja, akan tetapi ditengah sesi pelajaran...

Kelas Kakashi

Status: Ribut

Murid: 16 (Selebihnya ga skul! Sakit!! Ada juga yang ikut lomba, makanya ga ikut)

On: latihan

Kemudian terdengar suara dari TOA, blablablabla, yang ikut drumband dimohon ke lapangan, yang ikut tari massal dimohon kelapangan..status berubah

Status: tenang, banget

Murid: 7 (Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri, cowo1, cowo2, cewe1, cewe2)

On: Latihan

(Beneran! Gue belajar ama enem temen gue yang laen sunyi sunyian!)

Sakura sedang menulis latihannya, lalu menunjukkannya pada cewe1 yang lumayan akrab dengan Sakura

"Caranya begini kan?"

"Apaan sih yang elo buat?"Cewe1 itu segera mengambil pena daritangan Sakura lalu duduk ditempat duduk Sakura

_Weleh weleh, gue udah males bagi bagi tempat duduk kaya gini, si Tenten kan udah sering banget!! _

Cewe1 itu pun mulai menulis disamping Sakura dan diatas buku Sakura, ia mengerjakan latihan tersebut,

_Beberapa menit kemudian_...

"Nah, udah siap!"Cewe1 bangga banget dengan hasil kerjanya, kemudian dengan buku dan pena Sakura ditangan, ia melangkah dengan gagah berani kedepan kelas untuk memeriksakannya pada Pak Mr. Kakashi. Sementara Sakura sedang berbincang bincang dengan Matsuri.

Pulang sekolah.............

_Duh, gimana neh? Gue pusing..._

Sakura celingak celinguk kiri kanan, kini ia sedang berdiri digerbang sekolah, disekitarnya sudah ada pedagang kaki lima, bahkan kaki enam juga ada!

_Weh, ada nenas!!!! Ada manggis juga! Ada rujak juga!!_

Sakura melirik tukang jual buah sisamping kiri gerbang, lalu ia segera kesana, membeli sepotong nenas dan sebungkus rujak (Katanya sakiiiitt.....) dengan hati sedikit senang dan kepala puyeng beserta flu yang nyebelin banget Sakura berjalan gontai pulang kerumahnya, dirumah hanya ada adiknya, Yuuri, sendirian, ia tidak sekolah karena ia sakit, seluruh keluarganya telah tertular penyakit flu babinya Ino!! Sakura pun duduk disofa bobrok keluarganya sambil memakan nenas, kemudian rujak tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, disekolah...

Moegi (ini anak kemaren ga skul, anggap dia sekelas ama Sakura) sudah bersekolah kembali, ia datang mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah dan sebuah jacket buluk berwarna putih.

"Jacket baru ya, Moegi??"Sakura menggoda

"Enggak, ini jacket udah lama, Cuma baru gue pake kesekolah"Ujar Moegi lalu menghirup ingus (?)nya.

Kemudian kelas mulai meribut (Biasa, guru belum datang ya kayak gini kejadiannya), semua asik dengan kegiatannya masing masing, ada yang ngegosipin pacarnya, ada yang asik pedekate dengan murid lainnya, ada yang asik ngeganggu murid yang lain, ada yang sibuk termenung sendiri menikmati penyakitnya (?), seperti Sakura, Moegi, Matsuri dan beberapa murid yang masih sakit, Naruto, yang udah dekat dekat Hinata, Hinata kelihatannya mulai tertular, tuh buktinya dia bersin bersin! Ada Sai yang asik dengan senyum palsunya, dan Ino disampingnya, menggelayut gazebo ditangannya Sai.

"Eh, bu Anko dateng ga ya?"Matsuri bertanya

"Mudah mudahan jangan!!"Moegi menentang

"Eh, kenapa?"Matsuri heran

"Gue sakit goblok! Loe tau ga, orang sakit itu butuh ketenangan!!! Dan kediaman (?), jadi kami seharusnya kayak giniiii!!"

Setelah lama berdebat, tiba tiba muncul kepala dari pintu, ternyata ia adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah.......

Adalah............

YAK, ANKO-SENSEI!!!

"Ok, kalian maunya belajar ato enggak?"

"Eh?"

"Ga usahlah buuuk!!!"Moegi menentang

"Praktek aja buk!!!"Sakura mengeluarkan ide butut ga gunanya-digolok Sakura-

"Praktek internet buuuk!!"Matsuri menambahkan

"Internet ga masuk"Jawaban Anko singkat tapi membuat semuanya kecewa.

"Kalo geto praktek aja buuukk!!!"Sakura keukeuh dengan pendapatnya

Kemudian Anko-sensei meninggalkan mereka, ia kembali ke kantor, tempat dimana piranha piranha yang kejam, karena telah member tugas yang banyak, ada pengecualiannya juga seeehh…

Semua murid murid (Baca: 7 murid yang kondisinya semua lagi sakit) mengambil tas dan langsung berlari ke Labor TIK

"Gue udah booking place!! Paling kiri!!"Teriak Sakura

"Gue disamping elo!!"Tambah Matsuri

"Pokok-e gue yang paling pinggir!!!"Sakura bersikukuh (Gue gitu loooooh)

Akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan tempat duduk paling pinggir seperti yang diinginkan. Wong sekarang sepi, makanya dia ga perlu rebutan dengan yang lain. Setelah setengah jam mengutak atik computer sekolah, Sakura mulai bosan, kemudian berbicara dengan Matsuri selama 15 menit. Kemudian mengutak atik computer sekolah lagi. Setelah selesai pelajaran TIK, pelajaran lain pun dilaksanakan dengan diam, sunyi, dan bosan, akan tetapi saat pulang sekolah, Sakura kembali membeli nenas 2 biji. Dia merasa sangat senang?

Ah, hidup ini memang indah

**The end**

Waaa!!! Jangan bunuh aku!!! Apa? Ceritanya ga jelas? EMBER!! Makanya, don't like the first kesan, then don't read,,, but revieeww yaa…. Flame jga gpp kug… hoho…

REVIEW PLEASSSEE??


End file.
